1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics brush, more particularly, a cosmetics brush including a main body mounted with an inner brush member and an outer brush member, the inner brush member having a logotype (abbrev. to “logo”) with desirable design or pattern to be represented by applying different colors of brush hair and being fitted inside the outer brush member, and a method for manufacturing the cosmetics brush. The cosmetics brush formed as described above is purposed to accomplish effectiveness of advertising for a company or products thereof expressed by the desired logo on the brush in addition to function its true duty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cosmetics brush is generally constructed by adhering a brush member inside alternative clip to be fixed and inserting the fixed brush to top portion of a main body forming the cosmetics brush, or directly fitting the brush member into the top portion of the main body.
Such cosmetics brush typically includes the brush member with a single color such as white or black color on the top portion of the main body and is applicable only for makeup. Thus, the cosmetics brush is not substantially distinguished from ones by other manufacturers so that it has a problem to cause users to be easily tired of the brush and not to satisfy different tastes of the users preferring new and striking in design.